The present invention relates to a cymbal receiving mechanism of a high hat stand and more particularly to means which support and enable adjustable tilting of the supported cymbal.
Generally, a high hat stand comprises two relatively movable, cooperating cymbals, a shaft for moving one of the cymbals and a pedal connected with the one cymbal.
In a conventional high hat stand, a support for a cymbal includes a flat surface plate that is provided on a main receiving body. The receiving body is installed on a stationary pipe on the high hat stand. There may be a cushion between the flat surface of the plate and the cooperating supported surface of the cymbal. Usually, the bottom of the cymbal is convexly curved so that there is a stability problem when the cymbal sits on the flat surface of the plate. Some lifting means, such as an uplifting bolt, tilts the flat surface plate with respect to the body which tilts the cymbal by pushing up one edge of the plate on which the cymbal is seated. In such a case, however, the contact area between the main cymbal receiving body and the plate tends to shift. Maintenance of the orientation of the cymbal becomes unstable and difficult to manage.